Nightly Lessons
by Hakkari
Summary: Princess Luna comes to Twilight Sparkle in order to learn some very valuable lessons about the world around her. Perhaps, even, how to forgive herself for past mistakes. No pairings. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

She knew she should have declined Pinkie's party invitation. She _knew_ it would put her behind schedule. But oh, how the pink pony's blue eyes had swelled with tears at her hesitation, how could she resist? Of course, as soon as she had accepted, Pinkie's solemn attitude flopped back into an extremely happy one, and Twilight was left with only regrets and a desire to never see a cupcake ever again.

Twilight had rushed home from the party as quickly as possible, eager as ever to study and write down what she had observed that day. Early in the morning Zecora had invited her to a sunrise ceremony native to her culture. It had been like nothing Twilight had ever seen, and her thirst for knowledge led to a bombardment of questions towards the frazzled zebra. Of course now she was regretting the delays as she wrote in her book. Already the moon was high in the sky, and she was crammed into a small, dimly lit area as she attempted to write her message to the Princess. Spike had literally shoved her out of the room, desperate for sleep.

Late nights weren't a problem for the unicorn; stargazing was one of her favorite past times. It was just remembering every little detail that Zecora had told her that was proving difficult. She let out a huff of frustration, mentally cursed Pinkie Pie and her parties, and began to pace.

"You know my sister does not read your letters at night, right?" The unicorn jumped, twisting back towards her desk. A dark blue alicorn was sitting next to it, peering at the letter curiously. When Twilight didn't approach her, she shifted uncomfortably. "Ah. Have I done wrong?" Her voice sounded so innocent and naive. Twilight recalled herself, bowing stiffly. The alicorn nodded at her to rise, ears pulled back and mouth twisted into an uneasy expression.

"Well, Princess Luna, it's just, um, a little bit rude to look at letters that aren't meant for you. Or to, you know, break into some one's house without asking." The princess sighed, lowering her head, her face torn between guilt and pain. "Oh, oh, it's fine, Princess. It's, ah, I just wasn't expecting you. I should have had Spike tidy up while I was gone today." The purple unicorn coughed, moving some of the fallen books back to their shelves. Luna watched the action was such rapt attention that Twilight almost felt creeped out.

"So, um. What brings you here, Princess?"

"Luna. Luna will be fine."

"Sorry. What brings you here, _Luna_?" The princess waved her hoof dismissively, peering around the library. Again the unicorn felt uncomfortable, almost as though she was being soul-searched. While the princess was kind enough, she came off as both overly demanding and overly critical of herself. It was jarring to see her go from a pony that everypony respected to a sniveling mess in the corner of the room. Not that she wasn't getting better. With Twilight's help, she was beginning to show the ponies of Equestria that she was no longer Nightmare Moon, but rather just their Princess.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, the princess answered. "I am looking for your help, Twilight Sparkle, in teaching me the modern ways of Equestria. My sister says I am catching up with the times, but she is too busy to teach me everything I need to know. I remembered your Nightmare Night costume, and I decided that you were well-read enough to know how to help me. After all, who still remembers Star Swirl the Bearded?" It sounded like some sort of joke, but Twilight could tell from the look in her eyes that she was serious. With a sigh, she sat down.

"What do you need to know?" Luna blinked, confusion settling on her face.

"Was I not clear? I need to know everything. Is this hard to comprehend? Even Celestia gave me a peculiar look when I said as much."

"Look, can we do this in the morning? I've had a long day and I just need to get this entry done, it's about-"

"The zebra sunrise ceremony, I saw. You wrote down the wrong color of face paint. It is yellow, not blue. The blue comes later, after the-"

"First sacred fire dance! Yes! Thank you, Luna! Oh, you've saved me a lot of embarrassment." She quickly scratched out the wrong information, replacing it with the correct color. "How did you know? Ponies haven't been close with the zebras for nearly seven hundred years!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Do you not remember how old my sister and I are, Twilight Sparkle?"

"...Oh, yeah, right, sorry." The unicorn nervously giggled. "I, uh, forget sometimes. But anyway, can your lessons wait until morning?"

The alicorn pondered this before shaking her head. "Morning and day are Celestia's domain, not my own. I may not wander freely by myself until it is dusk and night. The balance would be offset, and the world could come to ruin."

"Oh. Wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No, Twilight Sparkle, we would not."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Luna had seemed to slip into another world, one that was quiet, thoughtful, perhaps chaotic. She finally moved her gaze back towards the unicorn, eyes bright. "Well?"

"Um, we can't start tonight. How about two days from now, meet me here? Near dusk." The alicorn nodded slowly, rising from her sitting position.

"Yes. Two nights from now. I will hold you to this, Twilight Sparkle." With her mane of stars streaking behind her, the princess seemed to vanish from sight. Twilight sighed, finishing up her letter before gently folding it and tucking it away.

The next two nights were going to go too quickly, she could tell.

**A/N: The coming chapters will be longer, I swear =P Anyway, I really do like Luna. She's an interesting character that I wish would show up more often. And I think that Twilight Sparkle is a bit underrated compared to the others (though nopony can compare to the adorable that is Fluttershy). So I decided to write a story with them together. It'll probably be a slow paced, not very action heavy story, more of a playing-off-each-other one. Though the other ponies will probably appear eventually.**

**Anyway, this is my first time writing for My Little Pony, so I apologize if anything is out of character. I promise I'll try to improve D8 As such, reviews are much appreciated, and double the fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you not notice how they shun you, dear princess?" She blinked, looking down at the ponies as they rushed towards their homes, the night falling. She shook her head, trying to focus her attention on the problem at hand. Discord. Right._

_"Luna...? Where are you?" Celestia. Where had she gone...? She couldn't use the Elements without the both of them!_

_"Celes-" The spirit sped towards her, covering her mouth with his lion paw. The alicorn squirmed uncomfortably, trying to escape his grasp. He only sneered, bright eyes meeting hers._

_"Oh, come on, princess. I just want to talk. Can I have your attention for just another moment?" Celestia shouted again, crying out for her sister. "Well that's certainly enough of that!" He grasped Luna closer, teleporting away. _

_The alicorn managed to break free of his grasp, opening her wings and preparing to take to the sky. "Whatever it is you have to say, Discord, you had better say it fast. When 'Tia gets here, you're done!" He sighed dramatically, placing his paw gently on her back._

_"Dearest, sweetest Luna... Do you not see? Celestia wants power over both her Sun and _your_ Moon. I am trying to help you, so that you do not end up like me someday. Bitter, alone, feeling cheated of his birthright... After all, what is peace without a little bit of chaos?" _

_Luna snorted, pulling away from him again, though she refolded her wings. "Peace without chaos would make for a much better world, I should think. And 'Tia's not after my power! Why would she want it?" Still, doubts swirled in her mind. The ponies running back home, hiding from her glorious Night. Discord smirked. Got her._

_"Oh, but isn't night chaos in itself? At least, that's what I always assumed. Look at the ponies below when you raise the Moon! They flee as if you were raising ME!" He cackled, twisting himself around her, pressing his head to hers. "Don't you get it? Celestia was planning this all along! Why else would she be flaunting the fact that she can raise the Sun and not the Moon!"_

_She was still, heart beating quickly. It wasn't true. It wasn't! "My sister would never do that to me! It is not her fault that I was born to raise the Moon! And besides, what would she do with it? If everypony hates it so much, well, why would she want to usurp it?"_

_Discord laughed again, unraveling himself. "Oh, it's a little thing called 'greed', sweetie. Everyone's infected with it. You, me... Celestia... the entire world!" Luna shook her head, backing away._

_"I'm not greedy! Why, I only desire peace... and for you to just leave me alone!" So the seed had been planted. Discord grinned. Poor, sweet, naive little Luna. He circled her again, grasping at her hooves and forcing her into a sitting position. _

_"Join me, Luna. Why, we'll show that nasty tyrant Celestia that she can't mess with us! She can't just take what she feels like!" The princess didn't outright decline, which pleased him. She actually hesitated, uneasily looking from side to side. She finally met his eyes, opened her mouth and-_

_"Luna!"_

_Her attention turned from Discord, and she cried out to her sister. The elder of the two blasted Discord, sending him spiraling as the sisters reunited. With the Elements in hand, they both began to circle the fallen spirit. Oh, he wasn't going to let that happen. He moved out of the way just as the beam began to charge, grabbing Luna's mane and pulling her down with him. She let out a cry, beating her wings helplessly against him. "Oh come on princess! Look, she's trying to make sure you don't know the truth! She'll-"_

_"Oh, shut up!" The alicorn bucked him, causing him to lose his grip. While he was still recovering, she began her circles again. "Now, sister! We must strike him while he's down!" He howled, trying to regain his balance as the rainbow beam surrounded him._

_He had lost this battle, but the war could still be his. Casting his gaze upon Luna he grinned, striking a pose. "Oh, good princess of the Moon, heed my words! They are true!" Stone wrapped around him, leaving him eternally in the pose. Celestia sighed happily, tossing her mane before looking curiously at her sister._

_"What exactly did he say to you? Luna?" Her sister grabbed nudged her with her hoof, snapping her younger sister out of her trance. The dark blue pony shook her head, slowly moving her eyes from Discord and giving Celestia a quick smile._

_"Don't worry about it, 'Tia. Really. It was nothing important." Her voice shook, and Celestia noticed. "No, really. It's fine... I'm fine." Unconvinced, the white alicorn shrugged it off, turning away._

_"You'd tell me if it was important... right, Luna?" _

_She forced another smile. "Of course, sister."_

**M Y L I T T L E P O N Y**

_They were fleeing. Again. Luna sighed, circling the clouds as she watched the ponies retreat to their homes. What was so wrong with her Moon that they could not play under it like Celestia's Sun? A part of her was tempted, so very tempted, to go and ask what was wrong. But that was forbidden! The princesses must never make contact with the mortal ponies unless it was in times of crisis! The princesses must always address mortals to whom they make their presence known with the royal Canterlot voice! _

_Not that they were supposed to have any mortal contact anyway, making the rule a stupid, pointless one. To the ponies below, she and Celestia existed, but were unknowable beings. It was a lonely existence, especially since no one played during her most active of times. She sighed, planting herself on a cloud and folding her wings. The alicorn desired very much to go to the surface, meet the locals, perhaps buy a tart or something of the sort. But Celestia, her dearest sister, would probably have a heart attack at the thought!_

_Her brooding was interrupted as something crashed into her, nearly knocking her off of the cloud. Confused, she looked up, locking onto a dazed pegasus. "__**Art thou alright**__?" Oh, the pains of formal speech. And the 'royal Canterlot voice'. The pegasus stared at her stupidly before realizing who she was and stumbling into a bow. _

_"Oh good Celestia! I apologize, my princess. Forgive my intrusion! I did not see you there... So sorry! Please, do not hurt me!" This only confused her more, and she tilted her head._

_"__**What? We would never hurt thee!**__" She ignored the fact that he had used Celestia's name as though she was some sort of deity. He was still bowed awkwardly in the air, body shivering as he struggled to keep himself up. Luna waved her hoof, releasing him from the discomfort._

_"Oh, ah, t-that's nice to know. I'll, uh, I'll go now... Before I, y'know, embarrass myself... more..." He zipped off faster than a speeding bullet. Luna sighed again, cuddling against the dark cloud. Discord's words came back to her, stronger than ever. Warning her of Celestia's deception..._

_She shook her head. No! Her sister would not do that to her! Never... Never..._

_"Luna?"_

_No! No! Never!_

"Luna!" Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring straight into the eyes of her sister. The white alicorn smiled, nudging her gently out of bed. "It's time to raise the Moon. Besides, I think that I deserve to have a bit of shut eye now and then, hm? And aren't you due for lessons with Twilight Sparkle?" She winked.

"Oh, of course! Um, thank you, Celestia. Thank you very much!"

As the blue alicorn ran off, her sister felt a pang. Gone were the days when Luna called her Tia with such affection. Gone were the days when they would share secrets with each other, giggling at knowing something that everypony else did not.

"Oh Twilight, if nothing else, teach her the lesson that I forced you to learn! Teach her the magic of friendship."

**A/N: Royal Canterlot Voice? We got it! :D**

**Anyway, I don't really have that much to say. This chapter contains some key elements for later ones, and shows quite a bit of Luna's mental scarring.**

**Review and save a Scootaloo? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight was waiting outside the library, staring up expectantly at the sky. The alicorn gently landed behind her, not making a single sound. Luna hesitated before gently nudging the unicorn, causing her to jump. "Oh! Luna, ah, you don't have to sneak up on me like that!" The princess frowned, bowing her head awkwardly.

"Sorry, Twilight Sparkle. It was tradition to be quiet if you were not escorted. It is a habit I have not yet given up. I apologize again."

The unicorn laughed, waving it off. "It's not _that_ big of a deal, Luna, really! You really shouldn't take things so seriously! Lighten up a bit... In fact, I have a great idea! Tonight we'll go to the Sugarcube Corner, and you'll have to taste one of Mr. Cake's cupcakes, they're simply amazing! Oh, and maybe Pinkie will be there, and you can meet her on better terms this time around."

"She was the one dressed as the chicken, was she not?" Her face must have revealed her emotions, as Twilight was quick to try and make amends.

"Oh, she's not usually like that. Eccentric, yes, mean-spirited, no. She was just teasing you, remember? Not that she should have done that without telling you, but... Pinkie's not usually like that, I promise. You're going to have to trust me on this one, Luna."

_Trust._ The princess hated the sound of the word, hated everything to do with it. She had broken her _trust_ with Celestia, she had _trusted_ Discord with her secrets... Everything had just blown up in her face in the end, though. But Twilight Sparkle looked so hopeful, so innocent... how could she refuse? Even if her single experience with the pink pony had gone poorly, that didn't mean that she shouldn't give her another chance. After all, if Twilight Sparkle, her sister's prized student, was friends with her, surely she couldn't be that bad!

"Alright. I shall go with you. Lead on."

The words seemed to just brighten to unicorn, as she almost literally bounced back into the library and returned with a sleepy looking Spike on her back. He grumbled, curling up best as he could without falling off of his guardian. "Sorry about having to drag Spike along with us. Pinkie apparently wrote a letter for Celestia, so I figured we might as well make things efficient and send it while we're there." With another apologetic look, she nodded and began to trot towards the center of Ponyville.

After a few moments Luna followed after her, awkwardly trying to keep up while still trying to blend in with the night. Despite her loud and ham-filled entrance during Nightmare Night, she was usually shy and just _awkward_. She had never been one for public appearances; even the few that they had attended before her imprisonment she had stood in the shadows, allowing her sister to take center stage. She preferred it that way, it was so much simpler.

He appearance quickly gained the attention of a few wandering ponies, however. While most smiled and bowed, a few stared suspiciously at her, covering their goods with wings or their bodies. At them she cast her gaze downward, submissively folding her wings and avoiding eye contact. They snorted with approval, then resumed packing up their stalls and their product. Twilight didn't seem to notice her discomfort, only babbling about her latest magical discoveries or berating Spike for nearly rolling off of her back.

"Luna?"

The alicorn's head snapped up, suddenly at attention. Twilight was frowning at her, eyes wide. "Are you okay? I mean, there were a few rude ponies back there, and I was hoping you'd just be able to ignore them, but it doesn't seem like it."

Oh, so she had noticed. A touch of warmth buzzed through Luna, and she actually felt a genuine smile bubble up on her face. "I am fine, Twilight Sparkle. Thank you very much for worrying. How much farther is this place that we are visiting?"

The unicorn grinned. "Well, Luna, we're here!" The princess frowned, following Twilight's gaze to a small building nearby.

"And this is where the 'best cakes in Equestria' are made?"

It was Twilight's turn to frown. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing at all. I was just expecting something more... extravagant." The unicorn laughed.

"Well, Luna, we're in Ponyville, not Canterlot. But I promise you, these cakes are simply incredible. Don't you- Oh no."

"SURPRISE!"

The two of them were greeted with a face full of confetti and a crowd of ponies. At the forefront was a familiar pink pony, though it took Luna a second to recognize her without the beak or feathers. Her blue eyes were wide as plates, and her grin was so large it was almost scary. She leaned over to an equally bewildered Twilight. "I was not expecting this."

"Neither was I, honestly. I had no idea that Pinkie knew that you were coming."

"Well, DUH, I knew she was coming!" They both jumped as the pink pony appeared behind them, shoving them both through the door. "What, you thought you could keep a secret from me? I mean, TWILIGHT! If Cherilee hadn't found out, Princess Luna would be in Ponyville without a taste of my super-duper fun parties! And we couldn't have _that_!"

Twilight scowled. "Pinkie! You could have scared her! You _know_ that the princess isn't good with big crowds! Luna, are you okay?"

"I... I am fine, Twilight Sparkle. Just give me a minute." It seemed that a moment of solitude wasn't on Pinkie's activity list, as the party pony tied a blindfold around her around her eyes and shoved her forward.

"Time for pin-the-tail on the pony! Princess Luna gets to go first!" The alicorn shook her head, trying to clear it. The room was filled with noise, her own thoughts could not be heard over the chattering of nearby ponies. She couldn't see what was going on, and she felt a pang of fear. _Like the moon._ No, no! She was not going to be blind to the world again!

As they tried to stick the tail into her mouth, her bucked, trying to knock the blindfold off, in her panic forgetting her magic. "Please, no, not again! Not again! Get it off me, please! I wish to see the light of the Moon again!"

"Pinkie! You're overwhelming her! She wasn't ready for this..." She felt a familiar tingle of magic surround the blindfold, and as it was tugged off she noticed Twilight's horn glowing. _Right. Magic. Escape._ Luna's own horn flashed with dark light, momentarily blinding the room as she bolted.

"Luna, wait!"

This was why she couldn't trust anyone. They tried to assault her! They tried to blind her again!

"Um, Princess Luna?"

The alicorn jumped. Pinkie Pie was suddenly standing beside her, eyes seeming to well with tears. "I didn't mean to scare you, really! I guess I should have asked first, but usually everypony is so happy when I throw a party, I thought you'd be the same! And I felt bad for what I did to you on Nightmare Night so I wanted to make it up to you... I'm very very VERY sorry!"

"It is quite alright, I-"

"OH! I brought you the cupcake I made super special just for you! I even hand decorated it and everything, even though Mrs. Cake helped a _little_ bit." She nudged the small cake from behind her leg, smiling hopefully up at the princess. "I really, _really_ hope you like it!"

The cupcake was coated in midnight icing, little candy stars surrounding a chocolate Moon. "Why, thank you Pinkie Pie. It is... It is beautiful. I am touched."

Pinkie beamed at her, tears seemingly forgotten. "I'm so glad! Next time you come by we'll have _lots_ like that just for _you_! You'll stop by again, won't you? I promise, no more parties without permission! Even if it spoils the whole _surprise _thing."

**M Y L I T T L E P O N Y**

"Celestia, it is nearly time for sunrise. Celestia?" The alicorn peered around the pastel room, her sister nowhere in sight.

"Ah, Luna! How was your night?"

She jumped, nearly dropping the cupcake before hastily catching it with her magic. The white alicorn looked curiously at it, a small smile forming. "A gift from one of Twilight Sparkle's friends, I'm sure?"

"Y-yes. Pinkie Pie."

"Ah. I thought so. She's rather odd, isn't she?"

Luna considered it. "Yes, but it is not a _bad_ type of odd. She seems friendly enough, anyway."

Celestia chuckled. "Wasn't she the one who was mean to you on Nightmare Night?"

"Well, sister, we can all make mistakes on character. We just all have to learn to forgive and forget. Now, isn't it time for you to go raise the Sun?"

**A/N: Pinkie is harder to write than I thought she would be _; I really don't feel like I got her right, but I'll try harder later. It's just awkward cause I'm still used to the really shy Pinkie from G3 xD;**

**Anyway, again, not much to say about this chapter. Reviews are again, great. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

_She couldn't help it. Like a mouse willingly throwing herself at a cobra, she approached Discord's statue. A quiet laugh seemed to shake the very stone he was trapped in. The alicorn took a step back, hesitating. '__**Oh dearest Luna, you've come to visit. I'm charmed. So, has 'Tia finally kicked you out of Canterlot and taken your night from you? Or are you waiting for her to turn you to stone so that we can finally be together forever?'**_

_"Neither, Discord. I came to make sure that you were still imprisoned. Now that I have made sure you are, I can take my- Why are you laughing?" The spirit seemed to hum with amusement._

_**'While I will admit that your lying has improved since last we met, I must assure you that I am disappointed and truly offended that you think I would fall for that. It has only been five hundred years, my dearest princess. If the Elements of Harmony could only hold me for that long, would it have really been worth the effort? Oh, don't get me wrong, of course I'm trying to carve my way out of here! But enough about that. Tell me what's really wrong. We're pals, aren't we?' **_

_She could almost see his face curling into one of his stupid smiles, one tooth sticking out comically. She shook her head. "We were never friends, Discord. And we never will be. Ever."_

_**'Oh, don't say that. You're desperate for someone to pay attention to you, to love you as much as everyone loves your sister. Does dear 'Tia even love you? She seems to only be, well, using you. She wants your power, Luna.'**_

_"You're a filthy liar, Discord! She would never want my power!" Still, doubt nagged in her heart. Celestia didn't seem to want to help her. When she had complained that the ponies were afraid of her, the white alicorn had only laughed and told her it was her imagination. But that didn't mean anything! It definitely didn't hurt her feelings that many had shown up to Celestia's sunrise ceremony while few had shown up to watch the moon rise. _

_She wondered if the trapped spirit could tell that she was in distress. Probably. But she was beyond the point of caring. Discord was horrible company, but at least he was something intelligent. Maybe he was right, all those years ago. Maybe they were more alike than she gave credit for. __**'Do you even have any friends, anyone that adores you, my dear princess? I doubt it.' **_

_"The zebras adore me, Discord! Why, they hold their own moon festivals in my honor, and speak to me as an authority, unlike you."_

_**'They're not ponies, Luna.'**_

_"So?"_

_**'They're not your kind.'**_

_"Neither are you, yet you're still willing to befriend me."_

_Again she could almost see the creature grinning down at her. __**'You make a good point, princess. Your tongue is as sharp as your wit.'**_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere, Discord. Certainly not any closer to freedom."_

_**'Who says it was a compliment?' **__She turned away, trying to hide the welling tears from him. It was a stupid thing to cry about, she had been through so much worse. But he was the only being other than Celestia that was willing to talk to her, even if it was in order to manipulate her._

_Dearest Moon, that was pathetic._

_"Discord, if I was to come back and speak to you again - on purely official matters, mind - would you care?"_

_Inside the stone he was probably grinning. Finally, a victory! __**'It would be an honor for you to join my company, my dearest Luna.'**_

**M Y L I T T L E P O N Y**

_"I heard you went out to see Discord today." The white alicorn looked offended, rainbow mane whipping about despite the lack of wind. Luna scowled, keeping her head down and eyes on the chart she was making. Discord had given her an idea; make the Moon have phases. It would be far more interesting than the Sun, and so perhaps more ponies would be tempted to pay more attention!_

_"Luna, while I cannot control your actions, might I remind you that he's a dangerous chaos spirit? Whatever you're doing with him surely cannot be good for the spell we cast-"_

_"I have not sabotaged the spell, sister! How dare you even accuse me of such a thing! Letting loose Discord again... How insulting that you would think I'd stoop so low!" She dropped the charcoal she had been drawing with and cursed. One of her phases was completely smeared in black! With a frustrated howl she booted the small piece across the room, shattering it. "Look what you've done, sister! You've ruined my plans!"_

_Celestia's mane whipped up, changing from an elegant rainbow to a flaming vortex of color. "Your plans? What plans? Plans you made with Discord?" Her voice was calm and monotone, scarier than even her usual yelling. Luna cringed, shifting back against the wall. "You know that your connection to the Elements might just break his prison. You want him to be free!"_

_The words only ended up enraging the blue alicorn, and she hurled herself forward, star-filled mane flaring out. "It is nothing like that, Celestia! Nothing like that at ALL!" Her eyes began to blaze with white heat, her horn beginning to spark with uncast magic. "He is the ONLY one who EVER talks to me, Celestia! No one else does, and you're ALWAYS so busy that we never do get the chance to talk!"_

_The Sun princess finally backed down, mane calming as she took a step back. "That's absurd, Luna! You're one of the princesses of Equestria, they adore you!"_

_"Adore me? They _fear_ me! They _adore_ you, oh 'beautiful princess of the Sun, whose very eyes cause the stars to rush away in shame'! See, Celestia? They despise me!" _

_"It is not true, Luna! You are their princess! They must respect-"_

_"Yes, yes! _Respect_. Oh, I get plenty of that, Celestia. But actual love? Adoration? It doesn't exist for the night, not in my world!" Her eyes continued to blaze, though they slowly began to fade. Her eyes were a brighter blue than before, her irises not round but catlike. Celestia shivered at the gaze, and finally looked away._

_"Go and raise your Sun, Celestia. I have no more patience to deal with you right now."_

**M Y L I T T L E P O N Y**

"It must be nice to have wings, Luna."

The alicorn shrugged, merely glancing down at the unicorn as she struggled to make her way up the cliff side. "Perhaps if you were not born with wings. To those of us that are, they are nothing special. Just weight on our backs."

Twilight laughed. "Well, I'd certainly be grateful for some wings right now. Where are we going again?"

Luna's mouth twitched. "It is a surprise, Twilight Sparkle. I thought I told you this already."

"It's not a very fun surprise if it involves scrambling up mountains for half the night." Magic tingled around the unicorn, and she felt herself be lifted into the air. She tried to jump, but found herself held by Luna's magic. "W-what are you-?"

"You said that you did not like going up mountains. I am helping you by taking you up the mountain myself. I promise, it is not a bad surprise like Pinkie Pie's party." If Twilight didn't know any better, she would have thought that she heard a bit of _humor_ in the princess' voice.

"Would be nice if you had asked before assaulting me with magic, though." This time Luna fully laughed, a beautiful sound that Twilight didn't hear enough of. With a private smile, she allowed the princess to fly her to the top of the mountain.

After a few minutes she dropped Twilight onto the ground without warning, nodding happily. "We are here."

"What is-? Oh. Oh my."

The unicorn had seen the cave before and had thought nothing of it. But seeing it again at night under the full Moon...

It was simply breathtaking. The walls were coated shining white stones that played off of the light of the Moon, illuminating a small undisturbed pool. At day even Rarity had found nothing special about the cave, muttering about how her horn had tricked her and how she would never listen to it again. Now Twilight _knew_ she would regret those words.

"This place is more ancient than both you and I, Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn jumped at the princess' voice; calm, steady, and more than a little bit in awe. "Long before I made the Moon have phases, it was always full, always bright. This land, Equestria, once was part of the zebra's territory. The ponies had still lived far away, for this was before the bickering between the three kinds happened."

The alicorn stepped forward, allowing the light of the pool to reflect off of her body, giving her an eerie, otherworldly glow. "An ancient zebra shaman named Imamu found this place while searching for herbs. He called the stones 'Moonstones' after the brilliant light my Moon gave them. He thought that if he meditated at the pool, he would meet the spirit that controlled it."

"I humored him. I appeared before him one night, which startled him. The zebras had never seen a pony before, let alone an ethereal one. So we would talk, and he would return every night. He became my best friend quickly, despite Celestia's misgivings. His tribe had even settled nearby, where the Everfree Forest is today. Every night for many years he would come up here and talk to me. Then one day, he did not return."

Twilight's heart sank. "Oh, Luna, I'm so..."

The princess seemed lost in memories, not even sparing a glance at the unicorn. "I traveled down the mountain for the first time, and found him in his camp. He was so very frail, but his eyes were full of fire. He told me, 'I cannot come up to the Moonstone Pool anymore, sacred Moon Queen, but if you may come and visit me my heart would feel glad.'"

"So I did, nearly every night for too few years. One day when I came down the mountain, the other zebras looked at me so sadly. They muttered apologies and took me to his tent. I thought he was sleeping at first, until I realized that he was not breathing. I began to panic, to ask what was wrong. I had never seen nor heard of death until then, Twilight Sparkle. My heart broke when they told me, but you know what else they told me?"

The princess turned and smiled at Twilight, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "They told me that even though his body had passed on, his spirit still walks the world and protects us all."

She laughed suddenly, turning completely away from the pool. "It was long ago, Twilight Sparkle, and nothing to feel sorry about. He lived to an old age and had many foals. Life and death create balance, and we all must experience both one day. Even Celestia and I."

Luna glanced out of the cave, frowning. "Ah, it appears that I have taken the night away from you. My apologies, Twilight Sparkle."

"It's... it's fine. That was a fascinating story. Really, Luna, thank you."

The princess tittered. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle, do not be afraid of passing on. You and I both have many happy days in front of us, I am sure."

**A/N: _**

**That chapter basically jumped from flashback to another (sort of) flashback. I apologize profoundly. Anyway, I think that the nightmares/dreams/flashbacks are going to occur every other chapter or so - hey, I said this was slow-paced, I meant it =P**

**Anyway, reviews are loved 3**


End file.
